Quarantined
by chaos daughter saori
Summary: When a disease racks the world the Z force can't do anything about it. They are forced in to Quarantine. All of the sudden people are being found dead inside Capsule Corp. And it's not the disease. So make your choice. Die inside or Outside.
1. Proluge

Quarantined Foreword 

First of all thanks for checking out my fic. If you can't take a lot of gore and sadness, then this fic is not for you. It is rated R for violence, and language. There will be romance. I haven't decided on a happy or sad ending so after a while tell me what you think! Please review!

**Background info**. Goku never died in the Cell Saga. Majin Buu does not exist. Trunks and Goten are 2 years younger than Gohan, and Bulla is Trunk's twin sister. This is Gohan's senior year so it's the other threes Sophomore Year. Enjoy!!

**Prologue**

Gohan sat in the middle of an abandoned West City. Tears ran down his face as he cried openly, for the whole world to see. Yet the world could no longer see the desperation in his eyes. Everyone was gone, and the dragonballs stone for eternity.

Only this time he did nothing to help. He had to watch everyone he loved die, especially her, his one true love.

While he was forced to sit and watch on the wayside. On the inside he knew there was nothing he could of done, but that didn't matter now.

There was only one thing he had left to do...

He caressed the bloody knife in his hand. The cold steal blade was calling him. A siren, in its own weird way.

He broke his gaze with it to stare at the decaying bodies lying around the city, some of them still warm. The vultures picking any spare meat on the bones. Some of them began to eye him warily, hoping he was going to be there new prey.

He began to laugh. If anyone would have been watching they probably would've claimed him insane. For all that he had been through in the past months he might as well be.

But no, he wasn't that lucky. He knew exactly what was going on. He just found it ironic that the day he would die was also the day he was born, his 18th birthday to be exact.

Gohan watched the setting sun gleam of the knife. He lifted it up as he put the blades tip directly on his stomach. Right next to another gaping hole that was caused only moments earlier. He wrapped both of his hands around the wooden hilt. If only she had lived. Then I would have been able to scrounge up the will to carry on. He thought desperately as he plunged the blade deep into himself.

All of his nerves screamed in agony as he gritted his teeth to keep from screaming. The pain quickly left to be replaced with a throbbing.

He shut his eyes as he laid back against destroyed building.

"Gohan!" His eyes widened with a horrified surprise as he heard Bulla scream his name. (What have I done? Oh lord no... how did she survive?)

He parted his cracked lips just enough to utter her name. "Bulla.." He whispered as his soul began to slip away.

Bulla felt her heart lurch at having to see him this way. (What have you done to your self Gohan!) She screamed in her head as she ran towards his prone form. Her eyes began to burn as tears began to rush down her face. "No, lord no." Bulla whispered as she gently picked him up. Cradling his head against her breast as her blue hair was streaked red from the blood on his chest.

Bulla found her eyes glued to the knife protruding from his chest. Her tears washing the blood from his face. Gohan's eyes cracked open slightly as he used the last of his strength to trace two fingers over her chin. Leaving a bloody path as they wiped her eyes. "I'm thought you were dead.." He felt his lungs begin to burn as it became hard to breath.

"Gohan I need to save you." He put a finger over her lips to silence her.

"It's to late for me. I'm so sorry.." Bulla looked on horrified as he began to cough up blood. "I love you.." He gasped with his last breath as she cluthched him for dear life.

Bulla pushed his dark hair out of his face as she stared into his empty eyes. So much joy and love used to fill those eyes but now all she had was the empty shell of the man she loved.

All of the sudden it hit her. He was gone forever... just like her parents and her twin. "WHY! EVERYONE I LOVE DIES!!" She screamed into the wind.

Overwhelmed she did the only thing she could do she hugged him tight as she gripped the knife in his chest. One swift pull and it came out with a small flow of blood.

She felt her self begin to choke on her emotions as she bent down and kissed Gohan softly on the lips "Happy Birthday." She whispered as she held the blade to her neck. When all her memories of the past four months rushed to her and she was taken back to where it all began.....

REVIEW!!!


	2. The Beginning of Everything

What's up everybody! It is I your every reliable authoress. (Trunks- Sure.) Shut up. Anywho. Sorry it's taking so long for me to up date my hard drive crashed and it was just replaced. First things first, I don't own DBZ. Second, Time to respond to all of my reviewers.

Kibas girl – Thanks for the review. I'll take you're vote.

SSGohanStrife – It can have a happy ending. You're forgetting the Namekian Dragonballs. I can't decide whether to use them. We'll see. Thank for the compliments.

Princess Akasha – Wow thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope to see more reviews from you in the future.

Sudia – Hey you reviewed my other fic too! I'm so glad you're enjoying both of my ficcys! You're the first person to ever review them both. A trunks plushie for you. (Trunks- why do you give out plushies of me?) Cause your cute. (T- Oh…)

Chapter 1 The Beginning of Everything.

Bulla sulked as she sat on the window seat in her bedroom. The rain poured outside, the pitter-patter on the balcony was soothing but the last thing she wanted to do right now was be cooped up in her bedroom.

Ever since she was a child whenever it had rained bulla would go out and play in it, but when her 15 birthday arrived her mother had insisted she grow up a little. Bulla Flashed back to that conversation.

**Flashback**

Bulma tapped her foot impatiently. "Bulla I need to speak to you..."

Bulla pulled the phone away from her ear for a second, "In a minute." She yelled turning back to her conversation. "No way are you serious Marissa. He said that." Bulla watched her mother glancing at her watch impatiently.

"Now." She said agitatedly.

Bulla raised an eyebrow. (Since when was mom so bitchy?) She thought as she hastily broke off her conversation with Marissa. "Hey I gotta go. Yeah my mom. See yah at school tomorrow." The phone clicked as it hit the receiver. "Where's the fire ma?"

Bulma took out a long slip of paper from behind her back. "Any idea what this is."

"Uh, a bill."

Bulma didn't seem to fond of her sarcastic tone. "Nice try. Your report card."

Bulla winced. "Crap where did you find that?"

"The trashcan. This is not the conversation I'd like to be having with you. I mean Trunks maybe, but you?"

Trunks looked up from the pizza he was scarfing down. "HEY! Thafs no fery noce!" translation: Hey, that's not very nice.

"Mouth closed." Bulma said turning back to Bulla. " Three F's? How can you fail Chemistry?"

Bulla could faintly hear Trunks mocking their mother. She stifled a laugh. "Umm, a fluke?" Trunks busted out laughing in the background.

Bulma looked like she was about to pull her hair out. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER. If you don't grow up you're never going to make it anywhere in life!"

"Fine." Bulla turned on heel and made a vow to prove to her mother she could be serious.

**End of Flashback**

And that brought her to today. She glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand, it blinked 5:22 PM. You would think she would have something to do on a Sunday night.

The Sons were supposed to come over but supposedly the Ox King had come down with some virus. Chi Chi had said she couldn't leave his side. Bulma had insisted on looking at him but Chi Chi refused claiming they had already seen doctors and it was just a bad case of the flu. They were canceling their plans.

Much to Trunk's and Bulla's annoyment and their Fathers Joy. Bulla had been looking forward to seeing Gohan. He didn't know it but bulla had the biggest crush on him. The Son's had never been to bright when it came to relationships.

All of the Sudden two familiar kai's began coming their way. "Gohan?" she whispered as she jumped up off the window seat. (Why the heck is he here? Ahh, who the hell cares.)

She ran down the hall for the front door when all of the sudden the door to her right opened. It was a very groggy Trunks. He never was a morning person. "Is Goten here?" He mumbled.

"Uh, no silly why would he be here." She lied hopeing he would by it.

"Kay I'm going back to bed." Trunks began to stumble back in to his room.

(Great now I feel guilty. Oh well there's no other way I'm ever going to get to talk to Gohan alone.)

She quickly ran up and opened the door. To reveal two sopping wet demi Sayians, but some thing was definitely wrong with this picture. "Um, are guys ok? " Bulla asked quietly.

Goten looked up with a fake smile. "Can I see Trunks?"

"Yeah, he's in his room."

"Thanks." He answered as he walked off like he was in a daze.

Bulla was really worried now. Goten was always bouncing off the walls. "Gohan please tell me what's wrong."

He looked up at her awkwardly. "My Grandfather's dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Quarantined

SSGohanStrife – "Wha? Money! Where?" (Looks around frantically!) Finds a penny glued to the ground. "Ah! My money!" Thanks for the offer but bribing bad. Haha not that I wouldn't take it! ;P

Sudia- Sure why not I'm a very flexible person! Haha!

SSJ3MysticGohan- Good question. It will be a Gohan/Bulla fic. I'm pretty sure Videl might not even show up, but if she does she'll have to die a very painful death since I don't like her. What do you think? Should I include her? Thankies for the review.

Hearts Corruption- Yes, I confess I killed him! Muhahahahaha! You'll never catch me alive!

Erica- I'm glad you enjoyed it! It is very sad that's why it takes me so long to update because I have to be in a bad mood to write! Haha!

Chapter 3

Bulla's eyes widened in surprise, "What do you mean?" she asked, it still hadn't sunk in.

He gave a wary smile, "You're a lot more naive than I thought…"

She clasped a hand to her mouth, "Oh, Kami. I'm sorry Gohan come in." She said moving aside to let him enter the brightly lit house.

Normally most people that entered the Capsule Corporation premises had to go and check in through the front desk. Bulma on the other hand thought it was ridicules that the Son's needed to go through the rigorous process. Instead she had created a Kai barrier over the back of the house so that only people with a power level of Yamcha's or above could knock. That was the only security system they needed, other than Vegeta that is.

Bulla looked over the sopping wet Sayian, "Here, follow me in to the kitchen and I'll get you a towel if you'd like?"

As he began to follow her he shook his head, "No that's ok." She watched as he flared his Ki around him the heat warmed him to the point where he was perfectly dry.

Bulla gave a small smile, "Well that settles that." Her bare feet padded on the tile floor as they entered the kitchen. The counters sparkled as if they had only been cleaned seconds before, and knowing the maids they probably had been. It was a very large kitchen or at least larger than most. Did I mention they had two fridges? How else could the feed that many people with Sayian blood.

There was a long set of counters that separated the Kitchen from the Living room. "Why don't you sit down while I go get my mother, kay." Bulla said gesturing to one of the barstools at the counter.

He nodded solemnly. As she turned to leave she found her self not able to. Gohan was just standing there staring at the wall in front of him. Bulla had figured he would be upset, but not to this magnitude. I mean Gohan wasn't even all that close to his Grandfather… Could his death be the only thing bothering him? "Hey, are you okay?"

He looked up as if snapping out of his train of thought. "Yes, but I really need to speak to Bulma if that's okay."

'Wow denied.' Was all she thought "One sec." she said about to travel off in the direction of the lab, when all of the sudden she heard high heals on the wooden floor, coming this way. "Speak of the devil." She said as her mother walked in at a brisk pace.

At the sight of Bulla and Gohan she stopped and looked at bulla in annoyance. "You should have let me know you got the door. I'm working on a very important project."

Bulla rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever. Gohan and Goten are here and Gohan wants to talk to you." She said flopping down on the couch.

She rolled her eyes again as Bulma went into her nice attitude. That happened every time guests showed up. "Oh, hello Gohan." She said kindly, "Haha, your mother is a stubborn woman, but I knew she would finally come around. So where is your grandpa? It will be easier if he comes down to the lab." Bulma said totally getting the wrong idea.

Gohan gave a ironic laugh, "My mother is a stubborn woman… That's probably why he died..."

Bulma gasped, "You can't possibly mean… but how this soon? A new strain of the flu?" Bulma began to narrow down all of the possibilities. "I'll need to see his body right away. Is there anyway you can bring him to the lab."

He shook his head, "That will be really hard to do…because the flu didn't kill him… He killed himself."

Well what do you say? Review Please.


	4. Chapter 4

Quarantined

I don't own Dragonball Z second Review responses.

Kate- Haha, I know right. I'll take your vote. Lol.

Muses 9 – Thanks a lot Larry. No, she's not a brat you brat. Hehe.

Kyo'sbaby- thank you so much for letting me use your brother. hehe. It came in very handy. lol.

Mirokuhasdarkness- Thanks so much I'm glad you liked it!

VegetaAgarwaen195- Did you really think so? I'm so glad you guys are great!

Chapter 3

"Killed himself..." Bulma said under her breath, "Why? The Ox King never had a reason to?"

"I think it drove him mad. Ya know?" Gohan replied glancing at Bulma. "It had to have... I watched him do it. GOD I'm SUCH AN IDIOT!" He said angrily digging his hands in his hair.

Bulma shook her head, "Don't blame yourself Gohan."

He jumped up off the stool, "HOW CAN I NOT! I was right there...RIGHT THERE."

Flash Back

"Gohan?" Chi Chi yelled holding up a tray of food. "Come over here."

Gohan peeked his head around the corner from the living room, "Yes mother?" He'd do anything to get away from his school work.

Chi Chi smiled at him, "Such a good boy, doing your homework. My little scholar! Gohan you can take a break to bring this to your grandfather and then a snack."

Gohan's eyes widened surprised, "Really? Thanks mom." At that he jumped up fast glad to get away form his cursed Calculus homework.

"If he's asleep don't wake him, hmp, can you believe Bulma doesn't think I can treat the flu properly. The nerve of that woman, the next thing you know she's going to tell me I'm not raising my kids right!" She complained to Gohan's retreating form, The tray in his hands.

He knocked lightly hoping he wasn't asleep, His grandfather hadn't eaten in a day. The whole affair was starting to worry him. Not to mention his grandfather was in his room, Gohan had been sleeping on the couch all week.

He heard movement coming from inside, "Well that's a good thing." He muttered reaching forward to turn the golden knob.

The door opened with a long creak, as the room inside was totally black.

"Grandpa?" He said making his way to the light switch and closing the door behind him. "Hey I got some food..." What the...he felt some warm liquid lapping at his foot, he jumped back and clicked the light on.

Blood.

Everywhere pools of it surrounded him, bloody finger tips had traced the walls, his eyes wide with fear as the word REPENTENCE was written across the wall.

His eyes were torn of the words as a horrible retching sound was heard, In the corner his teeth stained with blood as he began to throw up on himself. Not even seeming to realize what was going on, his old eyes had only a deep pain etched into them.

Gohan faintly felt the tray slip from his hands and onto the blood caked flooring. CRASH. His grandfather looked up fast a wild look in his eyes. "Gohan." He moaned body convulsing as he crawled towards him. "Kill me... Kill me..."

"Gohan is everything alright in there?" He faintly heard his dad ask. He was immobilized, fear panic froze him in his place.

"KILL ME!" The older man yelled reaching his feet. Gohan pulled back fast yelling, "DAD!"

The older man tilted his head to the side eerily, "No one can save you now...No one...Haha Haha, no one..." With that he grabbed a long shard from the pile of glass and began to repeatedly stab himself. Strait through his chest, out again. Through his chest, out again. He heard his dad bust in at his call but it was too late. His grandfather lay there in a puddle of his own blood, body twitching from the aftershocks.

Goku's eyes widened, "Oh, Kami." He kneeled fast to feel for a pulse, already knowing there would be none.

Goten had stumbled in after, at the sight of the body promptly through up.

Gohan could hear his mother wailing somewhere behind him, All of the sudden his fathers face was adjacent to his own.  
"Gohan!" He felt himself being shook then pulled back into reality.

"D...Dad, he.. he killed himself..."

Goku look remorseful yet serious at the same time. "I know son, I need you to get Bulma. You to Goten leave this mess."

"Uh huh." Goten nodded Grabbing Gohan and pulling him out the door behind him. The storm outside had suited it. All of it.

End of Flash Back

Well how'd I do? I hope you guys liked it! Please review!


End file.
